lanadelreyfandomcom-20200213-history
Francesco Carrozzini
Francesco Carrozzini is an Italian photographer based between Los Angeles and New York City. He dated Lana Del Rey from June 2014 to November 2015. Throughout their relationship, Carrozzini worked with Del Rey for photoshoots and music videos. Biography Personal life and career Carrozzini was born on September 9, 1982, in Monza, Italy. He is the son of Franca Sozzani, the former editor-in-chief of the Italian edition of Vogue magazine, Vogue Italia. He began taking photographs and creating short films in his early teens, and has been working professionally in the field of film and photography since he was 19. Carrozzini also began directing music videos, and has worked with artists such as Beyoncé, Nicki Minaj, Lenny Kravitz, ASAP Rocky, and Del Rey. As of March 2017, Carrozzini is engaged to Bee Shaffer, daughter of American Vogue editor Anna Wintour. Relationship with Lana Del Rey Del Rey and Carrozzini began dating in June 2014, after Del Rey's relationship with Scottish singer-songwriter Barrie-James O'Neill had ended. Carrozzini and Del Rey dated for over a year and worked on various photoshoots and music videos together, but the couple ultimately split in late 2015. Work with Lana Del Rey Carrozzini photographed Del Rey consistently from 2014 to 2015, some photoshoots were featured in magazines such as Galore and L'Uomo Vogue, while other photoshoots were used for non-commercial purposes or to promote the "Ultraviolence" music video, which Carrozzini directed and filmed. Carrozzini also directed and filmed the music video for Del Rey's "Honeymoon", although this video was never officially released in full. Shoot #1 (April 30, 2014) FC 1 1 HQ.png|Cropped, HQ FC 1 1 Full.jpg|Full, LQ FC 1 4.jpg FC_1_11.JPG FC_1_12.jpg FC_1_8.jpg FC_1_5.jpg MV 1 18.jpg|Full, LQ FC 1 3.png|Cropped, HQ FC 1 10.jpg FC 1 2.jpg FC_1_6.jpg FC_1_13.jpg FC_1_9.jpg FC 1 7 Full.jpg FC_1_14.jpg FC_1_15.jpg FC_1_16.jpg FC_1_17.jpg FC_1_18.jpg FC_1_19.jpg Behind the scenes FC_1_3.jpg Shoot #2 (May 31, 2014) for L'Uomo Vogue magazine Shoot #3 (July 3, 2014) for "Ultraviolence" FC U 2.jpg FC U 3.jpg FC U 4.jpg FC U 5.jpg FC U 6.jpg FC U 1.jpg FC U 7.jpg FC U 8.jpg * Location – Portofino, Italy Shoot #4 (July 12, 2014) Unknown Shoot #5 (July 26, 2014) FC 3 2.jpg FC 3 1.jpg FC 3 3.jpg FC 3 4.jpg * Location – Coney Island, New York City, United States Shoot #6 (October 15, 2014) for Galore magazine FC_6_2-2.jpg FC_6_3.jpg FC_6_4.jpg FC 6 5.jpg FC 6 8.jpg IMG 7515.JPG FC 6 7.jpg FC 6 6.jpg oTHBMAT.jpg FC 6 9.jpg FC 6 11.jpg FC 6 1.jpg FC 6 1-2.jpg|UHQ, Cropped zTvaAHr.png *Fashion director – Alexandra Mandelkorn *Stylist – Johnny Blueeyes *Makeup artist – Pamela Cochrane using Makeup Forever *Hairstylist – Anna Cofone using Oribe #Dress by Second Glance Vintage #Necklace and earrings by Shay Accessories, coat Lana's own #Jumpsuit by Second Glance Vintage, earrings by Shay Accessories #Coat by Second Glance Vintage, earrings by Shay Accessories, dress uncredited #Dress by The Way We Wore, earrings and cocktail ring by Shay Accessories Behind the scenes FC 6 12.jpg FC_Galore_BTS_1.jpg FC Galore BTS 2.jpg Media use FC Galore Cover.jpg| FC Galore 1.jpg Galore-92.jpg FC Galore 2.jpg FC Galore 4.jpg FC Galore 6.jpg FC Galore 7.jpg FC Galore 8.jpg FC Galore 9.jpg FC Galore 10.jpg FC Galore 11.jpg FC Galore 13.jpg Galore Calender.jpg Shoot #7 (June 7, 2015) June_7_2015_BS-1.jpg * Location – Randall's Island Park, New York City, United States External links * Official website * Instagram profile Category:People Category:Photographers Category:Ultraviolence photoshoots Category:Directors Category:Romances